Morphisar
=Details= Previously known as an Echo Morph before Phanost forced a fusion of technologies (Phase Arm/Gobon Blaster, Wheel Set, Caliber Dome, The Order, and Traveler) to create the Morphisar. =Story= Deep Space Recon Domes "The Deep Space Recon Domes make their assault on Rilleco..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/deep-space-recon-domes.html GlyaxiaEncounter.jpg DeepSpaceReconDomes.jpg DeepSpaceReconDomes2.jpg DSROrder.jpg The General "The not so mysterious leader of the DSR Dome Forces surfaces... and it's General Phanost! With new powers gained on his long journey through the Glyos System, The General has his eyes fixed on Planet Rilleco...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/general.html GeneralPhanostARMED.jpg GeneralPhanostARMY.jpg The Genesis of The General After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Phanost began to weaken, slowly losing his once formidable power to an enemy he had yet to conquer.... the enemy known as age. Falling into despair, Phanost drifted from planet to planet, from derelict bases to lost asteroid belts until he unexpectedly came across a secret armory used by the Order on a small moon. This heavily fortified stronghold housed many rare weapons, ancient artifacts and classified information, detailing the many hidden bases that the Order had in operation throughout the Glyos System. In a last ditch effort to gain the power that he believed was contained inside the structure, Phanost attacked the Order with all the energy he could summon. Only after one of the fiercest battles ever burned into the history of the Glyos System did Phanost emerge victorious. What he found within was beyond anything he could have imagined. The Order had recovered three separate Dimension Gates that still pulsed with raw power. Phanost realized that the Order had been unable to use the Dimension Gates, due to the fact that they did not share his bloodline, for only one with Traveler lineage could activate such mysterious machinery. Focusing his concentration, Phanost unlocked the three gates and absorbed the seemingly unlimited stream of pure energy into his bodyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/lost-phanosts.html, as well as everything else in the armory - including the special armor used by the Order Elite! After nearly draining all three Dimension Gates, Phanost stood reborn. Newly armored and now possessing strength far superior to anything he had ever known, he reshaped the moon into a mobile base, one he could wage his special missions from. He then created a unique type of hybrid warrior from the remains of the Order he had defeated. Merging the strongest aspects of Phase and Dome Technology, the armor of the Order and his own Traveler imprint, Phanost succeeded in making a modified breed of the form changing Echo Morph - one that obeyed only his orders - the Morphisar! With a reforged resolve and a growing army of shape shifting soldiers, the self titled "General" Phanost leads his Morphisar forces in search of the remaining Dimension Gates scattered across the Glyos System...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/genesis-of-general.html =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Morphisar 47 parts (includes 1 light blue Callgrim, 2 light blue Phase Arms, 2 light blue Gobon Blasters, 4 light gray clear Wheels, 1 gray Phanost head, 1 light blue Sarvos head, 1 light blue Phanost head, 1 light blue Phanost chest, 1 light blue Phanost pelvis and 1 gray Callgrim head) Each Morphisar will actually ship in one of 3 formations - DSR Dome, Dome Runner or a Phanost Clone with Roller Pack. This is a major mash up and gets you a ton of special parts in one shot. $20 each. Morphimini.jpg|DSR Dome DomeRunners3.jpg|Dome Runner ClonePhanost.jpg|Phanost Clone with Roller Pack DomeRunners.jpg DomeRunners2.jpg DSRDArmor.jpg DSRDomesHangar.jpg CaliberDomeLine.jpg =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Callgrim Category:Hybrids Category:Sincroids Category:Echo Morph